


A Rocky Horror Picture Show

by IamTamsin (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IamTamsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it's Louis' turn to find his hunter mate in one of his classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rocky Horror Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece of text taken from my story.

Louis’ P.O.V  
I can’t believe Niall. He has no right to tell me to stay away from my mate. I don’t care if he is a hunter if I just sent him my signature smile he would be all over me in seconds. I’m irresistible. Who am I kidding he’s the irresistible one. Those luscious brown curls, those dimples in his cheeks, those forest green eyes that look blue under certain light. He was definitely a Greek god in a past life.  
Like some marvellously horrible trick of fate me delicious looking mate stepped into my performing arts class room.   
“Is this Performing Arts?” He asked as he gazed at a piece of paper in his hand that is presumably his time table. The beautiful smell of mint chocolate that I smelt the night I first saw him filled my senses again. How does one person smell so frickin’ good?!  
“Yes it certainly is, are you Mr. Styles?” My overly chirpy teacher Mr. Kay questioned skipping, literally skipping over to ‘Mr. Styles’.   
“I’m Harry yes.” Harry... that could be fun to shout in climax.  
“Well Harry don’t be shy take a seat over next to Mr. Tomlinson.” He placed his hand on Harry’s back and pushed him towards me. I was too busy internally growling at Mr. Kay’s hand on my mate that I didn’t even notice Harry starring at me as if he’d just seen a ghost.   
Harry calmly grabbed a chair and placed it next to mine before sitting on it, and making himself comfortable.  
“So how many people in this room know that you’re a monster that murders people mercilessly?” He smiled smugly while he made it look like he was paying attention to Mr. Kay. I let out a low growl.  
“Are you going to kill me here in front of everyone?” He laughed humourlessly.   
“I’m not a monster, and I certainly do not kill people!” I hissed. He laughed dryly again.  
“I saw you almost kill my brother! It’s a good thing your attractive friend was there to save the day. The way he pushed you off Luke effortlessly... That really got my motor running.” He whispered. That was it. I will fucking kill Liam! How dare he be the hero in front of my fucking mate! I couldn’t help the loud growl that escaped my lips. Everyone in the room including Mr. Kay turned to look at me as I tried to control my breathing.   
“Are you alright Louis?” Mr. Kay looked me over worriedly.   
“I’m fine; I just have a sore throat.” I coughed a couple times to make my excuse seem more believable. Everyone went back to listening to the teacher introduce the things we are going to be doing this year. I turned back to glare at Harry. He’s MY mate! MINE. He doesn’t get to think anyone else is attractive other than ME!  
“Are you sure you’re alright Louis, you look a little distressed.” Harry asked with mock sympathy. I know I should be angry at him for saying that about Liam, but hearing my name roll off his tongue so perfectly calmed me down.   
“I’m fine Hazza.” I replied calmly. I’m not sure where the nickname came from, but I like it.  
“Hazza? I only let my friends nickname me.” He snorted.   
“Oh dear Hazza, the last thing I want from you is friendship.” That technically isn’t a lie, I want him to be mine, but I’ll let Harry believe I’m not interested in his companionship. That’s what he gets for teasing me with that Liam comment before.  
“Well seeing as this is the first lesson of the year, let’s just have a bit of fun. I’m going to pair you off and give you a romantic scene from a popular musical for you and your partner to act out.” Mr. Kay said from the front of the classroom.   
“Mary and Ashton, Callum and Lucy, Michael and Rose...” Mr. Kay continued to pair off the boys with the girls.   
“Harry and Louis, I’m sorry but there are no more girls you’ll have to be partners. Does that bother either of you?” It was like another marvellously horrible trick of fate. I must’ve done some good deeds lately for karma to be rewarding me so generously.  
“Not at all Mr. Kay. I don’t understand how anyone could possibly have a problem with homosexuality.” Harry beamed happily to our teacher. Harry doesn’t have any problems with gay people. Does this mean he is gay? God I hope it does.   
“Good, good. Here’s your scene boys.” Mr. Kay handed us the scene. Just when I thought fate had had all its fun it decided to play another game.   
Harry and I were given the scene from The Rocky Horror Picture Show where Janet finds Rocky after Riff Raff and Magenta abuse him.   
“Dibs being Janet.” Harry calls excitedly. I looked at him unsurely. Does he know what happens in this scene?   
“C’mon wolf boy let’s begin.” He smiled. I’m not sure whether he’s calmed down to the fact that I’m a werewolf that almost killed his friend, or if he’s just pretending because we’re in a class.   
Harry held my hand in both his and pretended to tend to fake wounds. I tried to hide my no doubt obvious reaction to the thrilling sensation that was taking over from his touch.   
“I was feeling done in, couldn’t win. I’d only ever kissed before...” Harry was acting all bashful as he gazed between my hand and my face and sang. God his voice is beautiful. Is this really happening or am I just dreaming?   
“I thought there’s no use getting, into heavy petting. It only leads to trouble and seat wetting.” He sent me a flirtatious wink and I was just about ready to die. This definitely can’t be real.   
“Now all I want to know is how to go. I’ve tasted blood and I want more.” The class who was now sitting and watching our performance eagerly sang the ‘more, more, more’ part.   
“I’ll put up no resistance I want to stay the distance. I’ve got an itch to scratch, I need assistance!” He dropped my hand and took a step closer. I held my breath. I can’t cope with his close proximity. My wolf wants to get out and take him right in front of the class who are glued to the two of us.  
“Toucha-Toucha-Toucha Touch me. I want to be dirty.” Harry placed my hands on his hips and pressed his body flush up against mine. I can’t take this. His scent so close filling my nostrils, his lean body pressed up against mine sending sparks everywhere. I decided to pull away and make it seem like I was just acting out the scene. Rocky is hesitant at first after all. The class got really riled up and some girls let out a few groans of annoyance. Perverts.   
“Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night!” This song is so perfect for the situation we’re in. I am a creature of the night. It’s almost as if Harry knows that he’s my mate and how bad I want him. He’s enjoying watching me squirm too much.   
“Then if anything grows.” He let out a little giggle like Janet does in this scene, but I think it was genuine. He knows what he’s doing to me. “While you pose, I’ll oil you up and drop you down.” He dropped down my body letting his hands slide along my chest and down to my crotch. I let in a sharp intake of breath as his hand grazed my hard member. Luckily the pants I am wearing are really tight, and I don’t think the rest of the class can see my little problem, but Harry definitely knows about it. I am barely holding back my wolf at this moment. I don’t think I can control him for much longer.   
“And that’s just one small fraction, of the main attraction. You need a friendly hand.” Harry moaned as he sang the next line like Janet does. “And I need action!” He grabbed my hips and grinded his lower half into my erection. I couldn’t hold my wolf back any longer, so I clenched my eyes shut to hide their now glowing red colour from the class.   
“Toucha-Toucha-Toucha Touch me. I want to be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me creature of the night!” Poor unsuspecting Harry thought he had control of this little show. But now my wolf has taken the reigns and I know he wouldn’t hold back. He grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair with one hand and slid the other one down to his perfect little bum, where he gave a rough squeeze. Harry let out an audible moan. I’m glad my face is now buried into his neck where my wolf is sucking and nibbling at his tender skin, otherwise I would be extremely embarrassed watching the class’s reaction to our little display.   
“Boy’s I think that’s enough. That was some very good acting though.” Mr. Kay interrupted us.   
“I need to go to the bathroom.” Harry voice was laboured and I could clearly see his hardened member through his pants. The rest of the class could also see judging by the giggles and pointing they’re doing.   
“Uhh yes I think you better go.” Mr. Kay mumbled awkwardly.   
“I don’t know where they are though.” Harry was more in control of his voice now, and he was smirking confidently as the girls in our class continued to gasp at the large tent in his trousers, cocky bastard. It felt good knowing all that was mine.  
“I’ll show him.” I volunteered having a plan to jump him the second we leave this room.  
“I don’t thi... What’s wrong with your eyes Louis?” Mr. Kay asked worriedly as he stared into my eyes. Shit, I forgot my wolf is still in control. I blinked a few times and took in some deep breaths to get my eye colour back to normal.   
“N-Nothing.” I lied awkwardly.   
“Well I’m sure Mr. Styles can find the bathroom on his own.” Mr. Kay said sternly. He obviously knew what I was planning, yet strangely I wasn’t embarrassed.   
Harry ran out of the classroom waddling slightly. Oh how I want to go and take care of that for him.


End file.
